My True Love Has Come
by tom.okumura.56
Summary: What happens when Kyo meets a popular and they fall in love? Will Theresa regret her decision or will she love it and keep the love she has for him? And will Kyo still love Theresa even after all the rude rumors and mean comments towards him and her? Let's find out.


**Hey guys. I'm new and I am one of those who puts sexual content in my stories. So if you hate my stories don't review or don't read mine at all. Also there are some cuss words in there.**

* * *

_Theresa's POV:_

Beep, beep, beep, the sound of my alarm clock went off. I slapped the snooze button to shut it off.

"Theresa, get up." My mother yelling from the kitchen downstairs.

"Mom it is T-Bone." I yelled back. I coughed a couple times because I haven't used my voice in 9 hours.

"I don't fucking care. Get your ass down here." I sighed and pushed the sheets off of me and got dressed. When I got downstairs my mom was making bacon and eggs. I grabbed a plate of food and sat in a chair. "Are you ready for school. First day of junior year, huh."

"I am ready but what if I don't find my true love." My mom told me of when she met my dad in high school. She was an outcast and he was a popular guy. They were partnered for a school project.

"You will honey." I heard my dad say. I jumped out of my chair and fell onto the floor. He scared me because I didn't see him. He was making coffee and when I fell his left eyebrow raised. "Sorry I scared you daughter."

"It's fine dad. I have to go anyway. Thank you for the breakfast mom." I kissed them on their cheeks and grabbed my backpack. Once I stepped into the gates of the school I heard my nickname being called everywhere. My friend Trena came over but not before I got knocked down. I looked to see who pushed me over and I saw a boy with orange hair and crimson eyes. He had blue tight jeans and a t-shirt that was black with Soul Crusher on the front.

"Sorry about that." Before he ran away I saw depression all over his face.

"Are you okay T-Bone?" I nodded my head as Trena came closer to me. I got up and watched the boy which was now leaning against a tree.

"Who is that Trena?" I asked while pointing at him. She laughed and held her stomache. "I'm serious Trena." She stopped laughing.

"That is Kyo Sohma, he is an outcast. He is 16 and has been an outcast for two years." So he was a junior, for some reason I wanted to become friends with him. "I would suggest staying away from him." The bell rang and I went to my Algebra class. Trena didn't share this class with me but I knew that Kyo shared the class because when I went into the room he was there.

"Yo T-Bone." Someone yelled at me. I ignored that person and sat in the front. The teacher came intothe room and smiled.

"Class since it is the first day of junior year there will be a partnered assignment. And here is the fun part, I pick the partners." The whole class went into groans, I was the only one who didn't groan. She went down the list and soon there was six of us, including me and Kyo. The next pair was me and Kyo, the whole class oohed. I didn't care and the teacher finished the list. "Go to your partners now." Kyo stood up slowly and sat down.

"Hi." He didn't even look at me when I said that. "Are you okay?" I knew I wasn't supposed to talk to him but still, everyone needs a friend.

"Let us just do the assignment and get it over with." I slapped him on the back of the head.

"WE CAN DO THAT LATER." I yelled. I didn't care if everyone heard or saw what I did. "Right now let's get to know each other." I said gentlly this time so no one could hear us.

"Why bother? I'm an outcast remember, your a popular."

"Because everybody deserves friends." He scoffed and looked at the teacher. Obviously I could not get to him. I started doing the assignment, I was done halfway through the class so I started drawing. Kyo looked over my work and understood it, that is what it looked like. He looked over my shoulder to see what I was drawing, I didn't mind. My drawing had a mother cat with four kittens sitting in a basket with a white blanket covering the basket.

"Your pretty good." I jumped a little, I was suprised that he said anything.

"Thank you." I blushed a little. "I have been drawing ever since I was six. But this picture doesn't compare to my others. Do you want to see them?" He nodded his head but he looked away and I saw a hint of pink on his cheeks. I had pulled out my folder with all of the pictures I have drawn in the past 11 years. I pulled out two, "these are my favorites."

"Wow." He said as I layed them on my desk. One had a coyote running from fire in California. The other were fireworks spelling out my name with a heart surrounding it.

"You can look through these if you want." I gave him my folder and he opened it.

"Can you draw people?" I nodded my head. "Can you draw me?"

"If you want." People these days don't have mirrors so they rely on other people to tell them what they look like. I saw him blush and then he looked at the clock. "When do you want to come over. I can't do it here because I don't have the materials."

"How about today right after school?" This time he smiled.

"Sure." When school ended he was standing there waiting for me at the gate. I heard a couple of rumors but I didn't even care. When I walked five blocks he was still following me which was a good sign. When I opened my house door I yelled, "MOM I'M HOME." I knew she was there, she was the one I got drawing from. "Make yourself at home. Do you want anything? I'm getting snacks and drinks." I told Kyo.

"Water is fine thank you." Even though he was an outcast he was like a normal person. My mom came into the kitchen and was smiling.

"You rascal. And you said you were afraid that you might not meet your true love."

"Mom he is just here to get a picture of himself."

"Are you paying him?" I shook my head.

"Why would I want to pay him? I'm doing this as a friend." I walked out of the kitchen and gave him water with a little ice.

"Thanks." I waved my hand so he could follow me. We went into my room which was half studio half bedroom with a built in bathroom.

"I would go to the bathroom before we start because it may take awhile." He went to the bathroom while I set up. I put a stool as to where I wanted him. He sat on the stool and I looked at him. "Sit how ever you want just as long as I see your face."

* * *

**Hey guys there is the end of a chapter of my new story. Hope you guys like it and please review.**


End file.
